


Frappuccino

by suikaSEED



Category: H.O.T. (Band), SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suikaSEED/pseuds/suikaSEED
Summary: A sweet feeling in my mouth, you melt in my heart - Frappuccino





	Frappuccino

**Author's Note:**

> Preferably read while listening to J-walk - Frappuccino

_**Tony love Frappuccino** _

No, not the coffee one because he prefers black coffee, but that Frappuccino song by J-walk.

Everytime he feels lonely he would play that song, ｅｖｅｒｙｔｉｍｅ.

He even bought ten copies of the physical CD, some to put on TN display's cupboard, some to put on his own room.

 

> "Hyung, you can just ask me if you want a copy." Jaeduck repeatedly said that before.

But Tony just couldn't help but buy it everytime he see one in a music store.

A silly love song, but he just love it because he think that song perfectly described him and his beloved _frappuccino_ , **Kim Jaeduck**.

_No matter how mad I am, when I see you, my heart melts_

Exactly, ever since the first day he met Jaeduck at the army, the old arrogant Tony － easily offended and have an anger issue －. But his beloved frappuccino can magically erased his anger.

_You make me put on a fatherly smile_

Jaeduck just one year younger than him, but the urge to protect his happiness made Tony become more mature than ever. He tried his best to become the cool figure on Jaeduck's eyes.

_When I see you, something makes me high_

Jaeduck's presence can bring that much happiness to Tony. Just by looking at him doing anything, Tony's heart can't help to skipped a little

_Since when was I like this?_

Precisely since when he didn't even realize, Tony just casually laughs at every Jaeduck's jokes ~~even sometimes he didn't understand Busan's jokes~~. But Jaeduck's voice is enough to make the butterflies on Tony's stomach tickle him and make him laugh. Obvious Jaeduck's strong gazes everytime Tony speaks would make his heart races to the point of melting.

_I think I’m in love_

Right... Tony convinced himself.

 _A sweet feeling in my mouth, love frappuccino, you melt in my heart_ _Our tastes are the same too – June, July, August till the snow starts to fall_

Kim Jaeduck sure is sweet, every parts of him. The sweetness that melts Tony's heart. He even listens and reacts very well at Tony's lamest story. How many times Tony had repeatedly told that ' _Romance of the Three Kingdom_ ' story. How many times Tony said he would search for the sword and become a King, Jaeduck would smile softly and listen to him well.

_I don’t care about my appearance_

Tony used to well dressed on every occasions, perfectly styled hair, earrings and bunch of flashy accessories. But with Jaeduck, he won't bother styled his hair or even wear any earrings ~~to the extent he won't even take a bath just to take Jaeduck to work~~. He is not that **topstar** Tony when he with Jaeduck. His ordinary self is enough to bring smile on Jaeduck's beautiful face.

_When I see you it feels like I’m walking in the sky_

The bright face of Jaeduck anytime he saw Tony that shown on his face makes Tony clutch his heart. They are each other's mood booster.

_When you take my hand, I melt_

Jaeduck cling onto Tony's hand was awkward. Tony used to hate skinship, he tossed Jaeduck's hand at first, and regretted it in the very next second. The sad face Jaeduck made, break Tony's heart into pieces. Now Tony can just casually give Jaeduck a hug on public or even national TV.

_I only think of you_

Tony can't get Jaeduck out of his mind. He would just nonchalantly mentions Jaeduck's name, Jaeduck's favorite meals, Jaeduck's likes or dislikes on every chances he has ~~to the point he get censored alot at every variety shows.~~

_I’m yours and you will be mine_

Tony doesn't need money, fame and girls as long Jaeduck is with him. Just being there when Jaeduck need him is more than enough.

_Why did you come just now? My past days were so lonely_

Yeah, why. Tony always wonders. Why he didn't meet Jaeduck soon enough. They debuted almost at the same time. They've met often at the countless music shows. Why he didn't even bother to said 'Hi' back then. Why God made Him meet Jaeduck at his worst condition, lonely and depressed Tony. Their meeting could be better than " _Private An, please take off your pants_ " but why. Yet Tony couldn't be more grateful than this. God sent Jaeduck to make Tony be a better _Tony._  

_I will always be by your side, even after 20 years_

This year marks their 10th years being together. Even 10 or 20 years from now on, Jaeduck will always be Tony's beloved _frappuccino._

_We are getting more and more alike, from the summer days until the snow starts to fall_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Toduck 10th Anniversary, yeay 
> 
> Credit to J-walk and their forever great song : Frappuccino


End file.
